Buserelin is a new long-acting luteinizing hormone releasing agonist (LHRH). This study is to test the effectiveness of this new drug in the treatment of children with precocious puberty, (development of secondary sexual characteristics at an appropriately early age). These children often end up with extreme short stature because of cessation of growth after sexual development. The efficacy of this drug in treating precocious puberty was evaluated clinically, biochemically, and radiologically.